spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Neloth (Morrowind)
Master Neloth is a Dunmer Mage who resides in the upper tower of Tel Naga in Sadrith Mora. He is a master-ranked member and Councilor of the Great House Telvanni and is involved in the Telvanni storyline as well as the Main Quest. He is respected by the other masters of the House, and is feared by the citizens of Sadrith Mora. Arara Uvulas serves as his mouth. Personality Neloth is an arrogant individual. He does not care for others, and considers himself superior to fellow members of House Telvanni. He is capable of doing anything, including theft or murder, to accomplish his goals. He is not fond of the other houses and has kidnapped a Redoran girl, Nartise Arobar, in order to have power over her father, Miner Arobar. Neloth does not show gratitude for services provided by anyone, including the Nerevarine. For instance, after killing Senise Thindo, a servant of Archmagister Gothren, in order to obtain the Robe of the Drake's Pride, he offers only ten gold pieces as a reward. Interactions Drake's Pride Neloth asks the Nerevarine to obtain the Robe of the Drake's Pride from Senise Thindo by any means necessary. Kill the Telvanni Councilors The Nerevarine must kill all the Telvanni Councilors, including Neloth, for Arch-Mage Trebonius Artorius of the Mages Guild. Telvanni Hortator Neloth must be convinced to accept the Nerevarine as Hortator of the House Telvanni. Conversation General Greeting "Whatever you want, the answer is no." :Greeting "I really don't have time for any of this." Conjuration expert (during the quest "Gateway Ghost") "Conjuration expert? OF COURSE I'm an expert, idiot. I'm a mage-lord. But you think I'm sending ghosts to haunt the Gateway Inn? Get OUT of here, you fool!" Miner Arobar (during the quest "Miner Arobar's Support") "It is none of your concern. Now, if you don't have anything else to blather about..." Neloth "Yes, yes, I'm Neloth. What do you want?" Telvanni bride (during the quest "Zainab Nerevarine") "That is completely stupid. Remarkably stupid. You must shut up more often." Drake's Pride chores "I have a certain interest in a robe which is in the possession of one entirely unworthy. This robe is known as the Robe of Drake's Pride." :Drake's Pride "At the present time, Senise Thindo wears the Robe of Drake's Pride. She is a servant of Master Gothren in Tel Aruhn and a mere child of two hundred years. She does not deserve the robe. Correct this injustice and bring the robe to me, as clearly I deserve the robe far more than she does." ::Greeting "Did you bring me the Robe of the Drake's Pride?" ::Drake's Pride (bearing the Robe of the Drake's Pride) "Oh, is that the Robe of Drake's Pride?" :::"No" "It looks very similar. Are you certain? Do not lie to me, Name." :::"Yes, here it is" "Yes, now the robe is in the proper hands. Here, take these ten drakes for your trouble." :::"Yes, here it is" (if being expelled from House Telvanni) "Were you expelled for getting me the robe? How unfortunate. I will take care of this for you. It's the least I can do. And take these ten drakes for your trouble." ::::chores "I have no more chores for you. Just get out of here, would you? Just leave." ::::Drake's Pride "Yes, it is a fine and marvelous robe when worn by the rare wizard who is worthy of it." Telvanni Hortator "Whatever you want, the answer is no." : "No. No. No. Not another word. What the hell are you talking about? And who do you think you are? NO. Just shut up! Nonsense! Superstitious nonsense! Don't interrupt me with such foolishness. Just shut up and go away." :: "What are you going on about? Prophecies, visions, superstitious jibber-jabber? Don't interrupt me with that nonsense. Go bother some bone-through-the-nose shaman or bug-eating wise woman." ::: "Hortator? War leader of House Telvanni? Is that necessary? Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things? So. Do you want the job? Are you qualified? Good. Then go ahead. I don't care. Be the Hortator. Now go away." If approached again: "You again! What do you want this time?" :Telvanni Hortator "Just go. Be the Hortator. Leave me alone." Trivia *He knows 28 spells and has 100 Willpower. *A quest was removed from in which Master Aryon asks the Nerevarine to force Neloth out of the Council. *Even if he is killed in the respective quest, he reappears in . Fate After the eruption of the Red Mountain, Neloth moved to Solstheim, where he investigates the Heart Stones in his tower, Tel Mithryn. Appearances * * - Neloth (Dragonborn) de:Neloth (Morrowind) es:Neloth (Morrowind) nl:Neloth/Morrowind ru:Нелот Category:Morrowind: Characters Category:Morrowind: Dunmer Category:Morrowind: Males Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Members Category:Morrowind: Sadrith Mora Characters Category:Councilors